I Just Kissed Prince Loki!
by alleygirl24
Summary: Amiria, Sister of Sif, comes to visit the Palace in Asgard. She is in love with Loki, who thinks her nothing more than a simpering lady of the court. She soon proves to him there is more to her than meets the eye. Loki/OC; Pre-Movie. Rated T for kissing (paranoid, sorry)


**A/N: Hey guys! I told y'all I was on a Marvel streak! This would be the second story in two days. However, unlike my Captain America one, this one will be a one shot. I'm pretty good at one shots, because on my last one I got great reviews (**_**Perfection**_** – a Bruce Banner/OC love story. Check it out, please!) so I decided to try again. However, this time my one shot will be about the gorgeous Loki!**

**This is going to be in the Thor universe, because I don't like Loki in the Avengers universe. I don't know why – it just doesn't suit him. Anyways, it will be in the Thor universe, and my OC Amiria will be the sister of Sif. I tried hard not to make her a Mary Sue, so I gave her a quick temper. Did I do alright?**

**Again, I am typing this with a busted wrist, so please forgive and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, or Volstagg, but I am Team Loki! Oh, and Amiria is mine. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24**

*~Line Break~*

*Third Person POV, but focused on Amiria*

Amiria glanced out of the carriage nervously. Her sister Sif turned to look at her.

"Relax, Sister. They will love you," she said gently, laying a hand on Amiria's shoulder. Amiria nodded and tried to smile, but it came out forced. Sif sighed and shook her head. "I do not know why you are so concerned," she said.

Amiria rounded on her, the nerves getting the better of her. "You know perfectly well why! What if I'm too soft and helpless for them? They are all warriors, even Prince Loki and Queen Frigga! I am not a warrior like you! How are they supposed to accept me?!" she screeched.

Sif turned to her. "Listen to me," she said firmly. "They will love you. Just because you are not a warrior does not make you weak. Why, you are much more clever than I am, and have a wit to rival the Trickster's himself! Do not sell yourself short, my Sister. You have more power than you think."

Amiria glanced down and nodded. Sif sighed. Sometimes her sister could be so stubborn.

The carriage came to a stop, and Amiria, if it was even possible, paled even more. She now resembled a ghost. Sif glanced at her, brow furrowed, and whispered, "Sister, if you do not smile, I will tell Loki how much you are in love with him!" It did the trick. Amiria went red as a tomato and glared. She then huffed and straightened her shoulders.

Sif opened the carriage door and stepped down; she turned to help her sister, only to see her already on the ground and looking around.

Sif smiled and pulled her sister on the arm. "You'll be able to admire the architecture later, Ami. Come, I have a surprise for you," she said.

Amiria followed in curiosity, only to stop dead in her tracks. "Nocturne?!" she shrieked happily, rushing to the pitch-black horse. She threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his warm coat. She turned to Sif with a smile. "You brought Nocturne here? How? I thought he was on Alfheim with Father!"

Sif smiled. "I did not, Sister, but I know who did. No, I am not going to tell you! It's a surprise," she said, laughing when she saw her sister's face. Ami was so curious, and it was fun to hold out on her.

Amiria huffed and climbed on Nocturne. She sat in silence as they rode towards the palace, where the Royal Family awaited. She would find out soon enough. She always did.

*~Line Break~*

*Still focused on Amiria*

Amiria fidgeted with her tunic. They were about to enter the Allfather's presence, and she couldn't be more nervous. Well, there was that one time….She snapped out of her thoughts before they made her even more nervous. Beside her, Sif shook her head. "Relax. It will be fine," she assured her, but it didn't do any good. Amiria was still nervous as she entered the throne room. She kept her head high and her back straight as she walked down the center aisle. Thankfully, there weren't any civilians in the room, only Sif, her, and the Royal Family.

She and Sif reached the dais and knelt. The Allfather spoke, his voice surprisingly soft for one so powerful. "Arise, Sif and Amiria. Welcome to my palace. How was your journey?"

Amiria and Sif stood, and Sif gestured for her to answer. Amiria swallowed hard and spoke, thankful her voice didn't waver, "Tiring, but interesting. You have a beautiful palace, my lord."

The Allfather nodded, his face betraying no emotion. Frigga, who sat beside him, spoke up.

"Oh, enough, Odin! You are scaring the poor girl to death!" she said, standing. She walked down the stairs and pulled Amiria into a warm hug. Amiria, who looked startled, hugged back hesitantly. Frigga pulled back.

"Oh, come now! We aren't going to bite! Please, relax. We are happy to have you here," she said firmly. Amiria nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, milady. I am happy to be here. It is a nice change of scenery," she answered honestly. Frigga nodded knowingly.

"I can imagine," she said, winking. Amiria chuckled.

Thor, who had been strangely silent, spoke up.

"Lady Amiria, if I may," at Amiria's nod, he continued, "are you a warrior, like your sister?" Amiria tensed, but answered evenly. "No, Prince Thor, I am not. I have no use for weapons. I prefer to use my mind."

Thor's eyebrows rose. "But, didn't your sister teach you?" he persisted, seemingly to not see Amiria's tenseness.

"She tried, but I made it clear I did not want to learn," Amiria said, a note of strain in her voice now.

"But…" Thor started again, but Sif interrupted him.

"With all due respect, _my lord_," she said, her eyes flinty, "shut up."

Amiria couldn't help it. She snorted and started giggling. Her face red, from both embarrassment and laughter, she curtsied apologetically. "I am sorry, my lord," she said, still giggling, "but that was too amusing." Thor waved her apology off good-naturedly.

"Please, do not be sorry. I had it coming. I am sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable," he said, giving a slight bow. Amiria shook her head.

"Not at all. I understand your curiosity," she said smiling. Sif snorted and Amiria glared mockingly. And just like that, the tension was broken.

"Now, perhaps you would like to go to your rooms to rest?" Frigga suggested. Amiria smiled, but shook her head.

"Actually, milady, I was wondering if I could look around a bit," she asked. Frigga smiled joyfully.

"Of course! Would you like a guide?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

Amiria felt a stab of anxiety. Could Frigga know of her crush on Loki? Judging from Frigga's smile, she did indeed. Amiria swallowed.

"If it is no trouble, yes, I would," she said, her voice slightly smaller. Frigga nodded and turned to Loki.

"Loki, would you mind taking Amiria on a tour? I'm sure you know much about the history of our palace," Frigga said.

Amiria was surprised and a little peeved at Loki's look. He clearly did not want to take a visiting lady on a tour. Ungrateful little….Amiria growled lowly, then turned to Frigga.

"On second thought, I think I will retire to my chambers. Obviously, his lordship Prince Loki would rather do anything than take a visiting lady on a tour. Who am I to keep the prince from his activities?" she said, her voice as sharp and cold as ice.

She ignored Sif's warning glance and continued to look at Frigga, awaiting her response. Frigga did not comment on her tone, only nodded and said apologetically, "Of course. I imagine you must be weary. But please, do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. My sons would be happy to help." Amiria nodded and smiled, though it was strained. She curtsied to Frigga and the Allfather, before following the guard to her room. She did not look back when she felt Loki's eyes, for she knew he was watching her, on her back. _Let him stare_, she though acidly. _I am through with him_.

*~Line Break~*

*Focused on Loki now*

In the throne room, Loki turned to see The Warriors Three, his father and mother, Thor, and Sif all glaring at him, Sif most of all. She walked to him slowly, her whole body projecting anger. She got right up in his face and hissed lowly, "How _dare_ you look at my sister like that! She was so nervous about coming here and meeting you, and you treat her like _that_!" Loki glared right back.

"I want nothing to do with your pathetic, simpering sister!" he snarled. Sif whitened with rage, and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed throughout the silent courtroom.

"My sister is nothing like that! She is brilliant, funny, and outgoing! She has more manners and more discretion than any lady of the court, and she has admired you from day one! You are the reason she agreed to come here, as she wanted to meet you so much!" Sif yelled.

Loki stood stock-still. "She…she's heard of me?" he managed to whisper through his shock. Sif rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I always tell of your pranks and conquests. She can't get enough of stories about you," she said. "Personally, I think you are a cruel, heartless bastard, but somehow she sees the good in you." With that, she turned, bowed to Odin, and left the courtroom.

Still standing there, Loki felt a mixture of shock and remorse. He turned to Odin, only to see him waving him off. He nodded and ran out of the room. He already knew where Amiria's room was, having seen the servants prepare it the week before.

He rounded the corner and stopped at Amiria's door. He caught his breath, straightened his tunic, and prepared to knock, but he heard voices from inside and stopped to listen.

"Sif, he hates me! And I didn't even do anything!" Amiria said, her voice full of tears. Loki winced, feeling the remorse return in full. Sif spoke softly, in a way Loki had never heard her.

"He does not, Sister. He was only that way because he expected you to be like those simpletons and fall for Thor," Sif said.

"But I'm not! I've fallen for him!" Amiria exclaimed.

He could hear her tears, and he felt so guilty, an emotion that was new to him. He was about to knock, when he heard Sif speak up again.

"I know, Little One. I know. But…why? He is a cruel man; why do you love him?" Sif asked, and by her tone Loki knew she was truly curious. He was as well.

"Because he is not afraid to be who he is. He is a warrior, but not in the traditional sense. He uses tricks and stealth instead of zeal and strength. He is brilliant, and funny, and just…beautiful. I know he has a heart, Sif. I just do. And of course, he is so handsome! You know I do not like when a man has too many muscles. Loki is long and lean and just…perfect," Amiria said.

Loki felt his pride (and admittedly, his ego) swell at the thought of someone loving him for who he is. He raised his hand and knocked lightly. He heard someone get up and the door opened to reveal Sif. She opened her mouth to yell at him again, when she suddenly stopped and looked at him. He tried to convey with his eyes that he meant no harm. Her face cleared and she nodded, stepping aside to let him in.

He entered and looked around, surprised at the décor of the room. The theme of the room was the night sky, with dark blue, silver, and white the main colors. He looked at the ceiling and gaped at the beautiful art. It perfectly matched the night sky, with swirls of color and stars. He looked around the room and noticed just how many books were scattered about. He heard a throat clear and jolted back to himself. He focused on Amiria, who was standing and looking put together. You couldn't see any evidence of her tears at all. He shifted uncomfortably at the cold look she was giving him.

"Did you need something, milord?" she asked, her voice as cold as her face. Loki nodded and looked at her.

"I wanted to apologize for my terrible behavior in the throne room. I…honestly, I thought you were going to be a petty little wench, hanging around me just to get on my good side. However, your sister made me realize just how wrong I was, and I sincerely beg your pardon. I'd like to start over, if that's alright," he said, giving a slight bow.

Amiria looked surprised, but her face warmed and her body relaxed. "Very well, Prince Loki."

Loki felt a stab of triumph and happiness at her words and allowed himself to relax as well. He gave a full, teasing bow, and said lightly, "Please, call me Loki. If we are to be friends, I do not want formality to get in the way." He heard Amiria laugh.

She curtsied gracefully, though there was also a teasing edge to it. "Of course, Loki. Please, call me Ami. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

Loki pulled her from the curtsy and kissed her hand, not taking his eyes off her. "The pleasure is all mine," he said softly, and Ami blushed. He heard rather than saw Sif roll her eyes, but he knew she was smiling.

"Would you still like that tour, Ami? I would be happy to show you around," Loki offered. Ami nodded eagerly.

"I would, Loki. Please, lead the way." She gestured for him to go first. Loki, however, held out his arm.

"Let us go together!" he announced, and Ami giggled. She took his arm and they walked out of the room. Loki saw Sif give her sister a smile and turned to her. She nodded at him and mouthed, _Thank you_. He winked and gave a gentle smile in return.

It seems the Lady Amiria was rubbing off on him already.

*~Line Break~*

*Now it's Amiria's POV*

Loki was absolutely charming as he lead me around the grounds, and he seemed not to mind my endless questions, answering them with enthusiasm. He told me fascinating facts about the castle's history, the history of the Royal Family, and just other facts he thought I would like. The best thing about the tour, however, was the fact that I knew he wasn't acting. He was himself around me, and I loved it. I loved that he trusted me so much, and he wanted to be friends so badly. It made me sad that he was afraid to show who he was around others, though, and this came to be true when we ran into an unexpected (and rather unpleasant) person.

Loki was walking me through the gardens, pointing out flora and telling me about them. I asked many questions about their healing properties, and he answered what he knew, and promised he would find out what he didn't. He offered to take me to the healing rooms next so I could talk to the healers themselves, which I gladly accepted. We were having a great time, until we ran into Fandral.

"Loki!" Fandral said jovially, and I immediately distrusted his tone. From the way Loki stiffened, so did he. He drew me closer, and I was touched by his protectiveness.

"Fandral. What brings you to the gardens?" he asked evenly. Fandral laughed.

"I was hoping to catch Lady Amiria walking around. I wanted to give her a tour," he said, winking at me. I tried to hide my disgust when I answered.

"Thank you, Lord Fandral, but Loki is doing a wonderful job," I said, curtsying. Fandral rolled his eyes.

"Not of the castle, silly girl," he said, and I bristled. "But of me! I'm sure you are itching to get to know me."

I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, milord," I said, "but I would rather not spend too much time around you, for fear of being crushed by your enormous ego."

There was silence for a moment, and then Loki burst out laughing. Fandral looked insulted and I felt a little bad, but that soon went away with his next words.

"Surely you don't want to hang around with the Trickster. He is much less desirable company than I am," he said coldly. I felt Loki tense up, and his laughter died away. Before Fandral could be too pleased with himself, I let go of Loki and walked up to him.

"Listen well, Fandral," I hissed, my eyes alight with barely contained fury, "Loki is the kindest, most gentle soul I could ever hope to meet, and he lets me be myself, whereas with you I would have to act like I adore you, which I certainly do not. I adore Loki, with all his tricks and mischievousness. Now, if I ever hear of you insulting him again, you will regret it deeply." With that, I turned and walked back to Loki, again taking his arm.

Fandral spluttered and finally walked away. Silence reigned for a moment, before Loki spoke, his voice so soft I had to strain to hear it.

"Thank you, Ami. No one has ever been that kind to me before," he said, turning to me. I smiled gently.

"Of course, Loki. I was merely returning the favor," I said, and his eyes softened. He looked at me as though he'd never seen anyone like me before, and he loved it. I melted internally, and knew I was already too far gone.

"Then let me return that favor," he whispered, and he lowered his head. I met him halfway and our lips touched. It was chaste, at first, but grew in passion and, dare I say it, love. He pulled me to him and I tangled my hands in his hair, reveling in its softness. He ran his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed. We mapped out each other's mouths, and when the need for air became too great, reluctantly pulled apart.

We gazed at each other, eyes glassy and lips red, and I couldn't help but blush. I had just kissed the object of my affection, who also happened to be a prince. He seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled gently, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered. My heart jumped and I responded the only way I knew how.

"I love you too, Loki," I murmured, and his lips met mine again.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Done! Over 3,000 words and nearly 8 pages of text! This is the longest one shot I've ever written, and boy am I proud of it! Please comment and tell me what you think! Also, what did you think of Amiria's character?**


End file.
